Le bonheur est dans le sommeil
by JudeB
Summary: La victoire, enfin. C'est le temps de faire le bilan des dégâts. Pour Harry, tout se noie dans son esprit, comment supporter tout ce qu'il a vécu? Et quand sortiratil de SteMangouste? Ginny reste dans l'attente...


Le bonheur est dans le sommeil

Cela faisait deux jours que Harry était sorti du coma, mais son état ne s'était pas amélioré pour autant. L'ultime combat avait épuisé ses ressources, et sa joie de vivre s'était éteinte. En lui n'était que désespoir et remords. Il regrettait ses actes, sa campagne de guerre, sa force unique, et se dégoûtait de lui-même. Il était reclus dans sa chambre à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, d'où on espérait qu'il sorte maintenant qu'il était rétabli, mais son mal n'était plus dans les blessures. Il avait cicatrisé avec, et le mal était ancré en lui. C'était du moins sa peur, et il avait fini par y croire, se rattachant à cette pensée funeste comme à une bouée maudite, qui le condamnait à vivre dans sa tête.

La nuit, il se levait d'un pas léger, ouvrait la fenêtre, et parlait aux morts qu'il avait connus. Il leur disait avec un grand sourire qu'il avait réussi sa mission, affirmait sa volonté de profiter de ce qu'il n'avait connu, son intention d'épouser Ginny au milieu d'une petite centaine d'invités et de vivre dans une grande maison au cœur de Londres. Il parlait d'elle à ses parents en lui attribuant toutes les qualités du monde, l'élevant aussi haut qu'une sainte, avec laquelle il était promis à une vie heureuse. Il disait à Sirius que Remus l'aidait à se remettre sur la bonne voie, et lui annonçait son prochain mariage, avec Tonks, ce qui lui assurerait à lui aussi une vie enfin heureuse. A Dumbledore, qu'il était venu à appeler Albus, il confiait qu'il n'avait jamais douté de son succès, qu'il était fier de l'armée qu'il avait bâtie et qu'il était heureux que presque tous les membres avaient survécu et qu'ils se destinaient à une carrière d'élite. Harry ne s'inquiétait que de la demande en mariage qu'il allait bientôt faire à Ginny, et il leur avouait en rougissant un peu qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'aborder sans paraître ridicule. Il leur demandait même conseil sur le choix des fleurs ou de la robe que porterait Ginny, demandant à ses parents comment s'était déroulé leur propre mariage. Evoquer un passé glorieux et éphémère le rendait euphorique, et il riait parfois au souvenir de son parrain, ou souriait de fierté aux péripéties de son père. Mais tout cela n'était que rêves, et il ne ressortait de cet état somnambule que le contraire-même de ce qui l'habitait la journée.

Une nuit qu'il se remémorait des pièges que les quatre compères avaient tendus à un Rogue trop curieux, que Lupin lui avaient racontés à un dîner de Noël quelques années auparavant, Harry fut pris d'un fou rire qui perdura pendant de longues minutes, puis il se reprit, avant de rire à nouveau en se souvenant des vaines sérénades qu'avaient bien pu chanter son père avant de se prendre une grenouille géante baveuse sur le sommet du crâne. Son rire était clair et puissant, et portait au travers des murs de sa chambre jusqu'au salon de thé où dormaient ses amis, qui y restaient en garde au plus près de sa chambre, faute d'aménagements plus confortables.

Cette nuit-là, précisément, Ron et Hermione avaient pris leur soirée de garde pour faire le point sur la guerre et participer au bilan des dégâts causés autant par leur propre armée que par l'adverse. Ginny dormait donc seule dans le petit canapé à près du pallier quand le rire de son ami la réveilla. Inquiète d'un tel comportement en plein milieu de la nuit, du moins devait-il être en être ainsi au vu des étoiles qui parcouraient les fausses fenêtres de l'hôpital, elle se rua vers sa chambre avant de ralentir à son approche.

Elle entrouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit, et discerna à la lumière de la lune, très claire cette nuit-là, le visage de son ami orné d'un sourire paisible, alors qu'il s'appuyait au rebord de la fenêtre des mains. Ginny l'approcha par l'arrière pour tenter de le ramener vers son lit, mais elle fit malencontreusement entendre la semelle de ses chaussures sur le carrelage au sol, et Harry se retourna brusquement vers elle. Ginny paniqua, ayant entendu qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller un somnambule, car cela pouvait créer des problèmes internes dont il pouvait se passer.

Harry ne semblait pourtant pas dérangé le moins du monde par son arrivée. Au contraire, il arbora un sourire rayonnant dans la nuit, et il la prit gentiment par les épaules, la dirigeant vers la fenêtre en feignant de faire des présentations à ses parents, déclarant sans réfléchir qu'il allait se marier avec elle alors que plusieurs nuits avant il se torturait l'esprit avec des tactiques pour lui faire la demande dans les règles. Ginny se sentait mal à l'aise devant ce Harry dont elle ne connaissait que le contraire pendant le jour. Ce Harry était l'exemple même de l'homme comblé qui trace avec un enthousiasme sans nom des organigrammes sur sa vie et rêve de monts et merveilles pour ses proches. Mais elle refusa de le regarder en face, car elle savait que le lendemain, une fois éveillé et lucide, il serait redevenu l'homme amorphe, replié et tendant vers le suicide ou la folie, refusant toute socialisation, celui qui n'évoquerait même pas une vie tranquille auprès de la femme qu'il aimait, chose dont elle rêvait secrètement. Au moins le Harry nocturne, doux et rassurant, pouvait lui assurer que malgré le malheur qui l'envahissait le jour, il avait toujours une pensée pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'en contenter pour l'avenir qu'elle se destinait.

Chassant ces mauvaises pensées d'un revers de la tête, elle se concentra sur l'instant présent.

-Harry...

-Oui, chérie? dit-il amoureusement en lui tenant les mains.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu te reposes, mon amour. Tu as l'air épuisé, mentit-elle.

-Vraiment? s'étonna-t-il sans s'en soucier plus que ça. Pourtant, je viens de me lever, je ne peux pas être fatigué!

-Chut, dit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de protester, ce qui le fit taire instantanément et fermer les yeux pour savourer ce contact. Crois-moi, je le vois bien, moi, que tu es fatigué. Tu devrais aller te recoucher.

-Si tu le dis... soupira Harry en allant vers son lit d'un pas mollasson comme un jeune enfant privé de dessert.

Ginny le regarda agir avec tristesse. Ce rêve était incarné devant elle, et elle avait peine à vivre ces instants sans imaginer en souffrir après. Harry lui adressa un regard débordant de tendresse depuis son oreiller, et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le côté de son lit, ce qu'elle fit.

-Ginny... murmura-t-il.

-Oui... répondit-elle au même son que lui pour respecter l'intimité du moment.

-Je t'aime, fit-il en la regardant admirativement, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte sur l'épuisement de nuits consécutives à parler aux morts.

Ginny soupira, commençant à sentir venir les larmes. Par respect pour lui, elle s'en abstint, se hâtant de sortir de sa chambre dans le plus grand silence pour pouvoir soulager sa peine.


End file.
